


Never Kill A Boy On The First Date

by xspike4evax



Series: Episode Title Sereis [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after so long apart Darla still thinks about Angelus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Kill A Boy On The First Date

Never Kill A Boy On The First Date

She hadn’t seen him in years, decades even; not since she had kicked him out of the fold. Her deliciously, depraved Angelus had been cursed with a dirty, stinking soul! It had almost torn her in two when she had discovered what had happened. 

It was history really; but Darla had come to realise that history never went away. Just because she didn’t see him in the flesh didn’t mean Angelus wasn’t there. 

Against her will Darla remembered his turning, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she would have been better off leaving him in the alley and walking on.


End file.
